Ruru Amour/Image Gallery
Official art/Profiles Ruru-profile-villain.png|Ruru's villain outfit Ruru Amour-profile-casual clothes.png|Ruru's casual outfit Amour-profile.png|Cure Amour Normal Ruru, Ruru Amour Profile and Reprogrammed Ruru.jpg|Ruru/Ruru Amour in her villain, school, and reprogrammed outfits from Toei's website Ruru villain concept.jpg|Ruru's concept art as a villain Rurureprogrammedprofiles.PNG|Reprogrammed Ruru profiles from BluRay gallery Rurumechsuitprofiles.PNG|Mech suit Ruru profiles from BluRay gallery Profile of Cure Amour.png|Second visual for Cure Amour from Toei Animation Ruru Amour-profile-casual-Toei.png|Ruru's casual outfit from Toei's website Amour-profile-Toei.png|Cure Amour from Toei's website Ruru Amour-profile-uniform-Toei.png|Ruru's school uniform from Toei's website Ruru Amour-profile-pajama-Toei.png|Ruru in pajamas from Toei's website Cure Amour Mother Heart Style Profile Toei.png|Cure Amour in Mother Heart Style from Toei's website Cure Amour Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Amour's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Macherie and Cure Amour pose.png|Cure Macherie's and Cure Amour's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Amour.png|Infant Cure Amour profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureAmourMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Amour from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories IMG_3172.JPG Profile of Cure Amour form Pretty Cure Miracle Universe.png|Cure Amour's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Universe cure amour by Toshie Kawamura.jpg Cure Amour Miracle Leap Profile.png|Cure Amour's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi Screenshots Ruru Amour HuPC01-Ruuruu first appearance.png|Ruru's first appearance in episode 1 HuPC02-Ruuruu in Harry's explanation.png|Ruru in Harry's explanation of what happened to their world HuPC03-Ruru appears.png|Ruru appears in episode 3 HuPC03-Ruru data analysis.png|Analyzing data.. HuPC03-Ruru analysis complete.png|Analysis completed HuPC04-Ruru analysis complete.png|Holding up a USB stick for Charaleet HuPC07-Ruru calls forth the Prickly Powower.png|Calling forth a victim's Prickly Powerer HuPC07-Ruru Negative Wave.png|"Negative Wave" HuPC07-Ruru DDR.png|DDR-like dancing to summon an Oshimaida HuPC07-Ruru summoning an Oshimaida.png|Summoning an Oshimaida HuPC07-Ruru's UFO.png|Ruru's UFO HuPC07-Ruru aboard her UFO.png|Piloting her UFO HuPC07-Ruru surprised to see Ange getting up.png|Surprised to see Ange getting up HuPC13 Hana hugs Ruru.jpg|Hana embracing Ruru Amour HuPC14 Ruru introduces herself to the class.png|Ruru introduces herself to the class HuPC14 Ruru playing tennis.png|Ruru playing tennis Ruru.png|Ruru punches a pole HuPC14 Ruru walks into a party held for her.png|Ruru walks into a party held for her HuPC14 Ruru is confronted by Yell.png|Ruru is confronted by Yell HuPC14 Ruru feels something inside her heart.png|Ruru feels something inside her heart HuPC14 Ruru sleeps beside Hana.png|Ruru sleeps next to Hana HuPC15 Ruru looks at the sleeping Hana.png|Ruru looks at the sleeping Hana HuPC15 Ruru glares at Hugtan.png|Ruru glares at Hugtan HuPC15 Ruru making origami.png|Ruru making origami HuPC15 Ruru glaring at Harry.png|Ruru glaring at Harry HuPC14 Ruru gets competitive with Saaya.png|Ruru gets competitive with Saaya HuPC14 Ruru protecting the children.png|Ruru protecting the children HuPC14 Ruru feels more strange emotions.png|Ruru feels more strange emotions HuPC14 Ruru stops herself from waking up Hana.png|Ruru stops herself from waking up Hana HuPC14 Ruru in a photo with the Cures.png|Ruru in a photo with the Cures HuPC15 Ruru looks closely at Emiru.png|Ruru looks closely at Emiru HuPC15 Ruru walks down the street as Emiru gets a paper bag in the face and walks straight into a pole.png|Ruru walks down the street as Emiru gets a paper bag in the face and walks straight into a pole HuPC15 Ruru ignores Emiru.png|Ruru ignores Emiru HuPC15 Ruru racing the crowd to get the eggs.png|Ruru racing the crowd to get the eggs HuPC1 Ruru successfully gets the eggs.png|Ruru successfully gets the eggs HuPC15 Emiru trying to carry a woman's gorceries.png|Ruru watches Emiru try to carry a woman's groceries HuPC15 Emiru surprised by Ruru.png|Ruru surprises Emiru HuPC15 Ruru listens to Emiru talk.png|Ruru listens to Emiru talk HuPC15 Ruru listens to Emiru play the guitar.png|Ruru listens to Emiru play the guitar HuPC15 Ruru is moved by Emiru's music.png|Ruru is moved by Emiru's music HuPC15 Ruru confronts Masato.png|Ruru confronts Masato HuPC15 Ruru is annoyed with Masato.png|Ruru is annoyed with Masato HuPC15 Emiru looks up at Ruru.png|Ruru stares straight ahead, ignoring Emiru HuPC15 Cure Emiru and Cure Ruru.jpg|Ruru and Emiru as Erutto! Pretty Cure HuPC15 Ruru not amused as Emiru stares fondly at her.png|Ruru not amused as Emiru stares fondly at her HuPC18 Ruru and Emiru singing.jpg|Ruru singing with Emiru HuPC24 Job Switch Idols.jpg|Ruru as an idol singer with Emiru HuPC30 Job Switch dancers.jpg|Emiru and Ruru changed into idol dancer outfits HuPC33 Job Switch Reporters.jpg|Emiru and Ruru changed into announcer outfits HuPC33 - Ruru and Emiru as friends.png|Ruru and Emiru hold hands. ruru eating hotdogs.jpg|Ruru enjoying hotdogs Ruru created.png|Ruru coming to life HuPC49 everyone holding drills.jpg|Ruru posing with some drills EmiruandRurupracticingguitar.png|Ruru and Emiru playing in a band HuPC49 Ruru shots Taum down.jpg|Ruru blames Traum for the Oshimaida HuPC49 Hugtan looks up at Harry.jpg|Ruru watches sadly HuPC49 Ruru Charaleet Harry Hugtan Papple and Daigan trying not to cry.jpg|Ruru on the train HuPC49 Little Ruru appears.jpg|Ruru as a little girl HuPC49 Little Ruru sees Emiru.jpg|Ruru opens her eyes and looks at Emiru HuPC49 A shocked Emiru goes up to Ruru.jpg|Ruru confronted by Emiru HuPC49 Emiru hugs Ruru.jpg|Ruru confused as Emiru hugs her HuPC49 Emiru starts playing the guitar.jpg|Ruru interested in Emiru strumming the guitar MU Ruru refuses to let Harry hug her.png|Kicking Hariham Harry by refusing him to hug her HuPC Heart Kiratto Pressing each other's PreHearts.png|Ruru and Emiru transforming HuPC Heart Kiratto Macherie Amour Dresses Appear.png|Ruru and Emiru's dresses appear Cure Amour Heart Kiratto Cure Macherie and Cure Amour pose.jpg|Cure Amour and Cure Macherie Wikia.5.jpg|Cure Amour HuPC20 Amour and Macherie leap down towards the Oshimaida.jpg|Amour and Macherie leap down towards the Oshimaida HuPC20 Amour and Macherie dance on the seats.jpg|Amour and Macherie dance on the seats HuPC20 Amour sings.jpg|Amour sings HuPC20 Macherie and Amour kick the Oshimaida.png|Macherie and Amour kick the Oshimaida HuPC20 Macherie and Amour stand with Yell.png|Macherie and Amour stand with Yell Heart dance.png|Amour performs Heart Dance MacherieandAmourafterperformingHeartsonganddance.png|Macherie and Amour pose to purify the Oshimaida HuPC20 Yell hugs Amour.jpg|Yell hugs Amour HuPC20 Amour feeds Hugtan.jpg|Amour feeds Hugtan HuPC20 Macherie and Amour are happy to be apart of the team.jpg|Macherie and Amour are happy to be apart of the team Hugging Papple.png|Amour and Macherie hugging Papple HuPC22 MaCherie and Amours Guitars appear.jpg|Cure Amour and Cure Macherie with their Twin Love Guitars Wikia.3.jpg|Cure Amour and Cure Macherie with their Twin Love Guitar Cure Amour using her guitar twin rock.png|Cure Amour playing her guitar during Twin Love Rock Beat HuPC22 Twin Love Rock Beat Finishing Pose.jpg|Cure Amour and Cure Macherie after using Twin Love Rock Beat HuPC-Cure Amour with her Brace.png|Cure Amour with the Mirai Brace during All・For・You! Cure amour going cheerful style.png|Cure Amour readying for Cheerful Style Macherie and Amour hugging.jpg|Amour and Macherie hugging Cure macherie amour magical.png|With Macherie and a fallen Magical Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure